


Project Kinesis

by Raichi_Lumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi
Summary: Children in the Miyagi Prefecture are being abducted and turning into cold cases. Kageyama and Hinata decide to investigate these disappearances and find out some information that even the authorities don’t know.Though after an argument, Hinata happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. Missing Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Oikawa are kidnapped and our favorite volleyball boys decide to become detectives ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

A commonly held confusion was shared amongst the volleyball team when their setter received a call from his old senpai at the end of practice one night, the rareness of this interaction attracting other members of the team to eavesdrop.

Kageyama glared at the few who stared, pulling the device up to his ear as he answered.

"Hello?" was all he said, a small voice responding on the other line. 

Hinata stared at Kageyama, watching the first-year's face shift from its neutral self to a distance look, his jaw almost hitting the floor. Behind him, Tanaka was making jokes with Noya about talking to Seijoh about trying to poach their setter, the libero laughing at his best friend's jokes.

"Iwaizumi-san, are you okay?" He quietly asked, his hand crossing over his chest, anxious vibes filling the room. Hinata tried to reach out, his hand almost touching Kageyama's shoulder, but Daichi pulled him back, escorting everyone out of the small room.

"What was that for?" Nishinoya whined, attempting to get past Daichi to re-enter the room, a strong arm blocking him from the metallic door handle.

"Give him privacy. It's not our place to listen in on his conversations," He stated, his tone showing no weakness or place for fighting. Noya huffed in rebuttable, not saying anything else afterward.

After a few moments, the door slowly screeched open, a pale figure standing there. The gray-haired vice-captain moved quickly, taking place at Kageyama's side and rubbing his back slightly.

"What happened?" He hesitantly questioned, trying to look his underclassman in the eyes. The blackhead of hair turned to look at the other setter, Suga flinching as he made eye contact with him. 

Hinata had to swerve around Daichi to see Kageyama, wishing he hadn't the minute he saw the panicked look on his face. Oceanic eyes stood still, paralyzed in fear, trying not to break.

"O-Oikawa-san and Kunimi were presumed abducted this morning. Their last known location was Aoba Johsai before they completely disappeared two days ago," He spat out, his facial posture not changing in the slightest. An exasperated gasp came from Suga, the rest of the team coming forth to ask Kageyama questions. 

"Is there footage of them leaving?"

"This seems like a movie plot. Are you sure Oikawa's not playing a joke on you?"

"Did Oikawa or Kunimi leave a message behind?"

A flood of questions rushed towards Kageyama, almost pulling him under and drowning him. Daichi caught on and acted as a life preserver, saving Kageyama from the onslaught of thrown together questions. 

"Everyone settle down, give the poor boy some time to think," Daichi demanded, the group of teenagers quieting down. 

"We'll be here a while if we wait for the King to think," Tsukishima joked, getting a glare from Daichi, expected from the captain, but also a jab in the side from his best friend, Yamaguchi trying to silence him from his rude retorts for a minute. Suga still stood at Kageyama's side, trying to get him to continue his thoughts.

"Well, if Oikawa-san was playing a joke on me, I doubt Iwaizumi would join in on something this morbid, and Kunimi would never put time into something just to 'get back at me'" He explained, putting air quotations around the  _ get back at me  _ part.

"Iwaizumi told me that the police had no evidence that they've been abducted. Even though Kunimi and Oikawa should only be marked as missing, the police refuse to explain to him why they marked it differently," Kageyama said, making Yachi, who asked the question, pipe up. 

"S-so, they just disappeared into thin air?" She asked, stuttering her words. Kageyama nodded at her, confirming her statement. 

"Um, for the last question I remember, the police haven't found any messages on or from Kunimi and Oikawa, it's a silent case," The younger setter explained, the team members nodding, signifying that they understood.

Daichi cleared his voice, gaining their attention. 

"I think we should start heading home early from now on. We can't risk anyone's safety all because we want an extra hour of volleyball practice and could always practice at home." 

A few grunted responses came from the group, approving of Daichi's statement. The captain then gave them a light smile and walked off, Suga and Asahi following behind him.

The red-head middle blocker drifted over to the other first years, wanting to know what their game plans were.

"I'm not walking home with you, King. Kids get kidnapped all the time, it's no big deal. I don't see why we have to walk together at all," Tsukishima sharply said, attempting to shut Kageyama up from asking to walk with him.

"First of all, Kunimi and Oikawa are not just kids!" Tobio shouted, slightly nudging Tsukishima forcefully back with his palm. "They're our height, and Oikawa is even older than us! Yet somehow they still got kidnapped, Tsukishima! How would you feel if Yachi, Yamaguchi, or Hinata got kidnapped cause you wanted to be an asshole and decided to walk alone!" He continued to yell in the blonde's face, eventually getting to the point in which Tsukishima's back was against the wall. When he finished, he let out an angry huff of breath, backing off a bit so Tsukki wouldn't sock him in the face.

The taller boy looked down at Kageyama, not saying a word, but his glare told him everything. He moved away, obviously ticked off, and grab his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. 

"I walk home with Yamaguchi every day. If Yachi likes, she can come and join us. I refuse to walk home with either you or the shrimp, so have fun,  _ King,"  _ He lowly said, placing his headphones over his ears and walking off. Yamaguchi smiled at the duo and followed behind Tsukki, Yachi doing the same as she waved at them during her departure.

"So that leaves you and me, huh?" Hinata joked, nudging his elbow into Kageyama's side as he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Bye," Kageyama darkly said, walking away, not wanting to associate with the living human tangerine. 

"Wait! You hypocritical!" Hinata whined, wrapping his hands around the fabric of Kageyama's shirt and pulling on the white material.

"Dumbass, the word is hypocrite," He corrected, still moving and dragging Hinata along. The middle blocker made a small noise of disapproval and still clung onto the setter's shirt, not letting go.

"What if I get kidnapped. Who will do our freak quick with you?" He complained, making Kageyama stop and glare at him, the red-head only sending a lazy smile to him.

"Idiot, you won't get kidnapped," He told him, scoffing at the idea he put into his tiny mind. Tobio peeling Shouyou's hand off of his shirt and grabbed the cloth of the smaller boy's sleeve, hauling him along. 

Hinata made a small noise of struggle but didn't resist being dragged, waving goodbye to the cluster of second-years as they left the building. 

Kageyama didn't look at Shouyou as they walked, a slight awkward static in the air.

When they approached the point they usually break off at, the middle blocker turned left, getting pulled by the back of his shirt collar. 

"Where are you going dumbass?" The other asked, his voice wavering as it loomed over Hinata.

"Home, duh Bakayama," Hinata insulted, getting clocked in the head by the setter. The red-head turned his head to glance at Kageyama, almost flinching at the glare he was giving him.

"Geez, you look like you want to kill me! What do you want?" Hinata exclaimed, acting tough as he puffed up his chest and looked up at Tobio, basically mirroring how his second-year upperclassmen act.

Kageyama stared at Hinata's face for a while before turning his head to his side, mumbling his words as a slight blush coated his face.

"Huh? I can't hear you if you whisper," Hinata told him, unease filling him as he watched Kageyama gulp and take in a breath.

"You could always stay at my house for the night," He quietly offered, the blush he wore transferring over to Hinata's face as he gaped like a fish. 

"E-excuse me?" He stuttered out, a deep laugh coming from his lungs, making him double over to laugh. Kageyama's eyes widened, purely embarrassed from how he invited Hinata over. 

"You're an idiot," He muttered, but lightly laughed after, waiting for Hinata to look up again and wipe the tears from his eyes. The red-head grinned as he did, small laughs still making his shoulders shake.

"I meant you can stay over tonight because you live over the mountain. My sister is probably at her boyfriend's tonight," He told Shouyou, grumbling the last part of his sentence. Hinata just nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Okay! I'll stay at your palace tonight!" He confirmed, grabbing his flip phone and punching in numbers on the keypad, Tobio just watching as he did so.

It had taken about five minutes for Hinata to ask his mom about staying at Tobio's house, him having to quickly explain how two highschoolers went missing in the area. She eventually said yes, telling the boys to stay safe.

Kageyama led Shouyou to a rather plain home that was a pale beige color on the outside. The setter opened the door to take off his shoes, almost bursting an eardrum as Hinata yelled.

“Pardon the intrusion!”

“Dumbass, I told you no one is home so you don’t need to yell!” Kageyama spat out, continuing to take off his shoes, Hinata doing the same. 

The two walked down the hallway which led to a kitchen and living room area. The smell of pork curry wafted through the room, the pot food sitting on the stove. Kageyama pushed Hinata off to the table, saying, “I’m not having you destroy my house so go sit down.”

The smaller boy pouted but listened, sitting down and pulling out his school work to begin his homework. Yet the more he attempted to focus, the more the idea of the kidnapping repeated itself in his mind. How could someone like Oikawa-san be kidnapped? Wasn’t Miyagi a safe district?

The thoughts poured into his mind, the boy needing to write it down on paper. The two disappeared two days ago and were at Seijoh, but there’s no record of them leaving. Somehow the case was marked as a kidnapping instead of them as simply missing, so there has to be some kind of correlation between the two. 

“Sorry B-9,” a voice muttered next to Hinata, the boy’s limbs spazzing out as he jumped from the sudden presence. Blue eyes glanced down at the paper, stealing Hinata’s pencil and writing the statement he just said. 

“What is that?” Shouyou questioned, returning from his frightened state. 

“It’s the message Oikawa left behind. I didn’t want to tell anyone in the gym just incase they were associated with it, but that’s what Iwaizumi-san told me was found in his room,” Kageyama explained, writing a small note that only Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Hinata, and the detectives know about it. 

“That’s weird,” the orange-haired boy muttered, tapping his pencil as he thought. 

Kageyama seemed to receive the signal from their shared brain cell and nodded, writing down,  _ ‘How did Oikawa-san leave a message before his disappearance?’ _

“I mean, if he knew about it, why didn’t he tell anyone, and why did Kunimi get taken too?” Hinata questioned, the gears burning as they turned in his head. Tobio sighed and closed the book, pushing a plate in its place.

“Let’s not think too hard about it,” he told Shouyou, starting to eat the pork curry and rice. Hinata nodded and started to eat too, almost burning his tongue on the curry.

The two had finished their meals and overall ditched doing homework, Tobio changing into his pajamas and Hinata changing into clothes that were two sizes too big for him. After setting up a futon on the floor for the middle-blocker, the two went to sleep in the same room, trying to ignore the evident tension in the room.

Though, it didn’t last long as Kageyama began to speak.

“This whole thing is probably just a misunderstanding, right? There’s no way this could actually happen to anyone,” He muttered under this comforter, Shouyou still understanding his words.

“It probably is,” Hinata confirmed, though his tone was questioning himself as he stared at the ceiling of the room, the same thought swarming his mind. “But this won’t happen to us because we have each other! We’re friends, right?” Hinata asked in a cheerful tone, trying to lift up Tobio’s spirit.

“Yeah, we’re friends,” He murmured, the tiredness over taking his voice as he yawned. The boy on the floor smiled and closed his eyes, not fully ready for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! o(≧▽≦)o
> 
> I absolutely adore comments so don't be afraid to leave one!! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)


	2. We can be detectives, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo detective Kageyama and Hinata are on the case! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

Both Hinata and Kageyama woke up late the next day and had to rush to school, barely making it for the first period. The two had spent all night thinking about any correlation between anything, just to find nothing new and waste hours sitting there. It was a complete loss on their side but they did plan to visit Oikawa’s house later to ask his family questions.

Yet he didn’t exactly know how they would pull it off, not wanting to make his family sad by showing up a few days after their son disappears to ask about him. He could barely imagine how Kunimi’s family was doing too, the first year also disappearing a few days ago out of the blue. How would his family feel if he also went missing? Would they be devastated or would they not believe it at all? 

He shrugged off the thought as his teacher yelled at him for not paying attention in class. He apologized as he stared at the board, not interested in the geometry lesson. 

The time passed by slowly but eventually, Hinata finished all of his classes and left, running out of the building to meet up with Kageyama near the gym. He turned the corner and ran into the taller boy, knocking him over.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled at Hinata, getting up by himself.

“Sorry, Kageyama!” Hinata yelled back before feeling Kageyama’s hand grab onto his hair in a playful way. The human tangerine snickered and Kageyama let go, walking along as Hinata ran to catch up.

“So are we going to Oikawa’s house to ask questions now?” He asked, his big eyes looking up at Kageyama’s with clear curiosity. 

“His parents aren’t home today but Iwaizumi checked with his sister and she said we can ask her questions and search his room if we wanted to.” Kageyama confirmed, continuing their walk to Oikawa’s house.

When they arrived, Oikawa’s nephew answered the door and called for his mother. The two high schoolers were met with an older female version of Oikawa.

“Oh you two must be Kageyama and Hinata, please come in.” She sweetly said, letting the two in. As the duo walked in and took off their shoes, they saw Iwaizumi playing with Takeru in the living room. 

“Oh, Iwaizumi-san hi,” Kageyama said waving to him and he waved back as he stood up.

“You two sure didn’t take long.” He joked, a slight smile on his face. His expression changed as he looked down at Takeru.

“Can you play with your mom while I go talk to these two in Uncle Tooru’s room?” He asked, sympathy clear in his voice.

“Sure Uncle Hajime.” He quietly responded before pulling his mother along to play with the Godzilla figure. Iwaizumi smiled before walking along, signaling for Tobio and Shouyou to follow him. 

They reached the room upstairs and Hinata watched as Iwaizumi took a deep breath before opening the door to the room. It revealed a perfectly clean room with a floor desk, bookshelf, and futon laying in the middle of the room. Iwaizumi waved them in and closed the door, tension filling the air.

“Um, so we can just search around?” Hinata asked, trying to break the silence.

“I mean yeah, but what are you guys looking for?” Iwaizumi asked quickly, darting his eyes to the duo.

“Um, I-” Hinata began, looking at Kageyama to see his reaction. The setter just looked back at Shouyou before sighing.

“He has a right to know what we’re doing. He’s Oikawa’s best friend.” Kageyama told him, giving him permission to tell him.

Hinata dug his hand in his bag, pulling out a slightly wrinkled piece of lined paper and handed it to Iwaizumi.

“We’re trying to find out where Oikawa and Kunimi went so we started taking notes. If you notice on the paper, we think Oikawa knew he was going to go missing so we came to see if he had any notes or anything because you said he left a note but he was kidnapped during school hours.” Shouyou explained, Iwaizumi nodding along.

“Well you guys are onto something, I recognize the B-9 person.” He told them, making the detective duo jump.

“You know B-9?!” Hinata yelled, Kageyama having to tap on his shoulder so he calmed down a bit.

“Well, Oikawa would always text a contact by the name of B-9. Every time I questioned the name, he would just say so stupid remark about me being jealous and I would hit him.” He told them, still continuing on.

“It bothered me that Oikawa would always shove it away and try to take my focus off of it. It’s like he was desperate that I didn’t find out.” The room stayed silent for a moment before Iwaizumi perked up, remembering something.

“He also texted this girl named Ren, yet when I asked if I would meet her, he looked distant and said no.” He informed them, causing Hinata to snatch the paper and write on the desk.

“So he texts B-9 and also a person named Ren?” The redhead asked, gaining a nod from Iwaizumi. The scribbled it on the paper and tucked it away, not wanting to lose the new information. 

“Was his phone found, or was it taken when he was kidnapped?” Kageyama asked, finally speaking up.

“The police assumed it was taken and smashed because the GPS tracker cuts off outside the school gates.” He sadly explained, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, sorry,” Kageyama said apologizing, making Iwaizumi wave it off. 

“It’s not like you could have stopped it and you’re doing the best you can. I’m going to go so feel free to poke around and please if you find anything major, report it to the authorities.” Iwaizumi told them, leaving the room.

“Where should we look first?” Hinata asked, knowing the only place they could possibly check was the bookshelf.

After a total of 20 minutes, the two collapsed in frustration, unable to find anything in the books.

“Oikawa-san has a million alien and astrology books but can’t even put one clue in them?!” Kageyama yelled out at the ceiling, causing Hinata to huff out a breath in agreement. 

“Um, could we quickly talk to you?” Hinata asked Oikawa’s sister, the woman nodded as she left Takeru to play with Iwaizumi.

“This might be a little hard so please don’t hesitate to tell us to stop asking questions if you feel uncomfortable,” Hinata assured her, the carbon copy of Oikawa smiling as she nodded along.

“Okay, first, how did you feel when Oikawa was kidnapped?” Kageyama asked diving in headfirst.

_ “Kageyama!”  _ Shouyou hissed, lighting hitting his head.

“No, no, it’s okay.” She told them, her smile faltering. “Well, to be honest, I was surprised it happened again.” 

Both of the boy’s eyebrows raised as Kageyama leaned a little closer.

“What do you mean, ‘again’?” 

“Oh,” She gasped, shocked by her own words, almost like she revealed a secret. “Not many people in my family remember but this isn’t Oikawa’s first time being kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo a cliffhanger so soon!? ＼(〇_ｏ)／
> 
> Please leave a comment if you'd like and check out my other stories while you wait for this one to update!!
> 
> I will now dash to write chapter 3 ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ


	3. We're not the best detectives....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Hinata's gonna like playing detective anymore (／ˍ・、)

"Huh?!" Hinata exclaimed, earning a scowl from Kageyama.

"If this isn't his first time, when else did it happen?" He questioned, completely ignoring his partner's loud response. Hinata huffed and pouted, a little disappointed in Kageyama's bland expression.

"I think when he was 5 or 6, he was kidnapped and went missing for 7 months before our family got a call that he was in the hospital. It took him 4 months for his body to fully heal again." She explained, her tone darkening at the end. "Tooru had multiple bones broken, he had to go through months of physical therapy to become better. Even after that, it took him a while to talk after that."

Hinata stared wide eyed as he processed what she'd said, that must mean he was abus-

"So he was abused while he was kidnapped?" Kageyama asked, cutting off Hinata's exact thought. He sent a glare that yelled, _"Get out of my head Bakeyama!!"_ Only for Kageyama to ignore is gaze and continued looking at her.

"Yeah, a few other kids were recovered in the same state, they never told us their names or anything because of privacy laws but I believe only 4 kids including Tooru got out." She told them, the sweet happy tone from before completely missing. "The sad thing is, they recovered bodies of missing children in the facility that they were found in." 

"Wait, where was the facility located?" Hinata interrupted.

"I forgot the exact location but it was somewhere in the Mei or Nara prefecture." She confirmed, earning a nod from Hinata as he took out a piece of paper, scribbling all of this down.

"Oh no, you might not want to write all of this." She said, getting his pencil to stop moving.

"What?"

"Well from what I can assume, Tooru was writing stuff down and left a paper trail of his knowledge. I always asked what it was about and he didn't respond, just smiled and continue. If it was about any of this, don't you think somebody caught on?" She asked, cold chills running down the boy's bodies. Was this true? What if someone had already caught onto them and it was just a matter of time?

"You watch too many detective shows Himari, you're scaring them," a deeper voice said from behind them, the detectives darting their heads to see Iwaizumi and Takeru. 

"Do we have to go already?" She asked, getting up and grabbing the coat that sat on her chair.

"Yeah, my mom is calling us over to go have dinner with her and dad," He told them, directing his eyes to the first year duo. "Sorry guys, we gotta go. Feel free to call me if you need help with anything else." 

"Okay, thank you for having us." Kageyama responded, both of the boys getting up to leave.

"So what do you think?" Hinata asked while they walked together.

"Well, I think maybe Himari was right. Oikawa was probably doing an investigation like we were and got kidnapped that way. That's why he left a note for B-9 saying sorry because he got caught." Kageyama explained, turning a little silent at the end.

"What about Ren then? Didn't Iwaizumi-san mention him texting them too?" Hinata asked, now getting a glare from Kageyama that read, _"Get out of my thoughts, Dumbass!"_

"That's what I was just thinking about Idiot. Why would he not warn the other person that was involved with the investigation?! Is he an idiot?" He spat out, a little outraged.

"Calm down Bakeyama, The Great King isn't an idiot if he made it this far, maybe there's a reason for this?" Hinata said, trying to reason with the taller boy.

"Was there a reason to drag Kunimi into his antics?!" He yelled at him, fully outraged.

"Kageyama-"

"No! No reason! He's irresponsible and dragged someone innocent into his personal matter and now we're being dragged in! We should just stop while we're ahead!" 

"But we're finally getting a lead! We can figure this out!" Shouyou yelled back, causing Kageyama to grab onto his shirt and pull him up.

"I said no! We have no lead to follow and we're just finding out information about how dangerous these people are! They can be after us for all we know! My answer's no so stop!" He shouted, causing Hinata to flinch. Kageyama saw his expression and dropped him, guilt filling his nerves. "Let's just stop our investigation here. Give me that paper so I can destroy it when I get home."

Without a fight, Hinata grabbed the paper and handed it to him. Kageyama nodded and shoved it away in his bag.

"Sorry, let's just not talk about this anymore." He told him before walking off, leaving Hinata alone. 

Now it was just Hinata. He had left his bike at Kageyama's house and was not about to walk over and bother him after what just happened.

Gears turned in his brain as they tried to put all the puzzle pieces together. Oikawa knew he would get kidnapped and apologized to only one of his teammates? How did Kunimi get dragged in as well? It would make sense if Oikawa knew and got kidnapped by himself, but how would Kunimi know? 

Then a small beam of light lit up his head.

What if Oikawa wasn't the one that was supposed to get kidnapped? What if it was Kunimi? 

How would Oikawa know though?

His head suddenly filled up with light and he could see the puzzle clearly.

Ren.

It made sense, right? Kunimi was the target and Oikawa, B-9 and Ren figured out, and created a plan to send Oikawa with him. 

And now his head hurt. Why would Oikawa go with him and not save him? It made no sense once again. 

In the midst of his thinking, he heard a huge screeching noise and whipped his head to two kids and a grown man.

He seemed to say something to shut them up before the taller kid yelled.

"We don't know you, no!"

Hinata darted his head around to see nothing but a deserted road. Oh god. He needed to play hero.

He ran as fast as he could and rammed his small body into the man, throwing him off balance and knocking him over.

"Run!" He yelled at the kids, but they got the memo and were already on the run.

"The hell's wrong with 'cha?!" The man yelled, taking a swing at Hinata and hitting him in the side.

The wind was knocked out of him but he still tried to get away, the man wrapping his hand around the kid's arm. 

"Stop!" He cried out, a pain shooting up his arm. His eyes widened as they focused on the cause of the pain.

A syringe.

Shit. 

Hinata's heart ached as his adrenaline boosted his reaction time. Before he knew it, his leg hit in between the man's legs and he doubled over, letting go of Hinata's arm.

His legs scattered as he ran down the road, trying to get away. He couldn't see the kids anymore, which was good.

His heart ached once again and his vision blurred. 

"God damn it," Hinata cursed, his legs failing him and causing him to fall to his knees. His body started to tighten up and he laid down, trying to reach out. Reach out for just one person. Anybody.

"Please help me," he cried, his vision turning black as he felt hands wrap around his waist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for having to do this to Hinata (ノ_<。)ヾ(´ ▽ ` ) 
> 
> Anyways please leave comments about what you think!! I'll make sure to respond to them!! (≧◡≦) ♡ 
> 
> P.S. This Kaomoji kind looks like Hinata at the end of this chapter _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_


	4. Mysterious Girls and Dreams of Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up!! Just to fall back asleep-

Hinata's consciousness began to come back to him, his body completely numb as he attempted to move, the rope tied around his arms and legs making it impossible.

The cold metal floor of the truck stuck to the boys skin, stinging every time he moved when the truck turned. It was rather dark in the back and took Hinata's eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness, though it didn't do him any good because he realized he was completely alone. His eyes dimmed and hope began to slip away from his mind.

 _"I'm a complete idiot,"_ He thought, tears welling up in his eyes. _"If I didn't fight with Kageyama, then this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be in the back of some kidnapper's car."_ A tear slipped down his face as he tried to shake his head, fatigue slamming him like a truck. The hell was in that syringe? 

_"At least those kids are safe,"_ Hinata thought, his eyelids closing down and once again falling into a state of unconsciousness. 

* * *

Guilt mocked Kageyama the next day at school. Hinata was nowhere to be found at morning practice and Kageyama had a pit in his stomach, thinking something happened. What were the chances that something actually happened though? Maybe the middle blocker was just sick or late for school? Right?

The day continued and the orange-haired boy never showed up, his classmates confirming it when Kageyama asked. He decided to continue onto practice, a knot in his chest. Where the hell was Hinata?

Practice was normal until Takeda walked in and pulled Ukai aside, giving all the others a break.

"So King, where's your weapon today?" Tsukishima joked, Yamaguchi tagging along.

"I don't know," He stubbornly said, turning on his heels and walking away, not wanting to deal with that jerk. Though his mood dissolved when Sugawara came up to him and pulled him to the side. 

"Hey Kageyama, have you heard from Hinata today?" He asked, making Kageyama look down in guilt. Did Suga have the same thought as him?

"No, I think he may have been taken," Kageyama told the setter, trusting him with the information. Suga quietly gasped, a look of shock on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to believe it was wrong.

"I'm pr-" Kageyama began but was cut off by Coach Ukai.

"Everyone gather around!" The coach yelled, the players listening and standing in a half circle.

"I'm sure all of you have noticed Hinata's absence today," Ukai started with, the mention of Hinata making Kageyama antsy. Please say he was home sick. Please.

"It's been confirmed that he was abducted yesterday night."

* * *

Hinata woke up to a bobbing motion, his head spinning as he tried to see straight, the world rotating around him. It took him a few minutes to feel the arms of someone around him as he laid over someone's shoulder. The pine trees in the distance made him realize he was outside, maybe if he tried-

Hinata used all of his strength to swing at the back of the person's head, making them drop him onto the rocky road below. The person grabbed for their face as more turned around, watching as their co-worker grappled at their face while Hinata was loose. They didn't seem to have a reaction though, the two in the front scowling while the one in the middle grew frustrated.

"I swear to god newbie, how badly can you mess this up?" A guy said, a female voice yelling back.

"I'm sorry! You weren't so perfect either, so shut it!" She yelled, making the other guy turn around and keep walking. She turned her face to Hinata's, a look of sympathy directed towards him. A strand of black hair covered over her face as she ducked down, trying to grab onto Hinata again.

The boy pulled his hand away and attempted to get up, his legs not cooperating. The girl just watched, wearing a bored expression. 

"So are you gonna let me grab you, or are you going to pass out from struggling," She stated instead of questioning him and went to grab him, slinging his body over her shoulder once again. His body went limp as he just hung there, his conscious staying. 

The girl kept walking behind the bunch, jogging a tiny bit to catch up. How strong was she to carry Hinata this whole way? She had to be about Kenma's height, maybe a little shorter. Though her long hair kept brushing on Hinata's face, making him want to swat it away but he couldn't due to his sleeping arms.

It had to be at least 20 minutes into the walk when she started a small hum, singing to a slow song. The more Hinata focused, the more he could hear the lyrics.

_"Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet  
Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
But I think that it could work for you and me  
Just wait and see  
It's not the end of the story." _

A raspy sound came from Hinata's throat as he murmured, "That was pretty.."

He heard a gasp come from her before she hummed in response, clearly happy.

"You're a sweet one, so I'll do you a favor, visualize a place you'd like to be right now and you'll see it, the medications they gave you wear off in a few hours but nobody will be able to see it but you" She whispered, Hinata slightly nodding.

What was the one place he wanted to be right now? 

He tried to think as his heart ached, his eyes realizing the sun was currently setting.

Oh right, volleyball practice.

He wanted to be there.

_Volleyball practice._

And then he saw it. The wooden floors and the team lining up for practice. He saw himself on the court, spiking a volleyball and scoring a point, looking like he was at the top of the world.

Now his world was crumbling and he was caught in the landslide, the rest of the team watching from the top. He tried reaching out, but they couldn't reach him. His voice couldn't call out as Kageyama walked past him, not knowing what was about to happen to his partner.

A wave of nausea rolled over Hinata as his vision changed back to the volleyball court, not changing his time. He left security as he closed his eyes, the court still in his vision. As long as he thought he was safe, he could deal with the panic that was building up in his system. He then fell asleep once more, his teammates there to meet him in his dreams.

"What a silly boy, dreaming of volleyball," the girl commented to herself, chuckling before her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her carry the sleeping boy with one arm as she checked out the text.

**> >You have Hinata?**

**< <yep, we're bringing him straight to you right now**

**> >Good, we can't mess this up like last time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap!! I wonder what'll happen to Hinata and who's the one that sent that message?? (¬‿¬ )
> 
> n e ways, please leave a comment about what you think!! i love hearing other's interpretations on what's happening!!  
> also, does anyone know the song i used for the lyric part? if you don't i'll be sure to tell you if you ask!! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ 
> 
> well, until next time, bye!! (＾▽＾)


	5. Burning Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery people get talking while Hinata gets shots ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

_"Hey B-10, are you awake?" A soft voice asked, poking at their friend that laid on the floor. The smaller person slightly moved, covering their head with their arms in self defense._

_"Not now B-9, I just want to sleep," they responded, trying to shrug of the other. Yet the other child just sat there, poking at their friend._

_"But Ren-chan is visiting us today! We have to get ready to go meet her in the yard," They complained, now trying to wake the other up, eventually winning._

_"Fine, but if Ren-chan's mom is there, I'm leaving," The five year old said, making the antsy six year old smile._

_"Yay! Let's go!" They cheered, pulling their younger friend along._

And then they woke up, covering their head as someone poked at them.

"Aww, come on, wake up boss, the kid you were watching over is here," the voice informed them, sitting on the end of their bed.

"Is he in the experimental stage or just physical check?" The sleepy person murmured, a little drowsily.

"Physical check, he'll be in experimental in the next hour," They replied, kicking their feet a little bit in excitement. 

"Good," They said, cracking their neck and stretching. "Now push him until the serum works, I don't want to wait too long and have him find out things he shouldn't have." 

The other person turned their head, raising an eyebrow, "But isn't that how he got here? He found out about Kunimi's abduction."

"That's because our little secret agent didn't do his job correctly, but don't worry, he already has another target," He told them, getting up. "Now you need to go help with our new arrival."

"Fine, fine, but I'll try to report back later with results," They said, leaving as the other ushered them off. 

* * *

Hinata had been to the doctors before and had to take shots, just basic things for school, but never one this painful. He had awoke to a shot being injected into his arm and the green liquid did not relax him.

He had rested from the nap, only to have his veins start burning as he folded over, trying to breath.

Everything was so hot.

Why was it hot?

It hurt.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

People in white lab coats circled around Hinata, trying to pick him up. 

What did they want? 

Hinata glared at them, pushing himself backwards, his strength returning to him. Five people stood in his way, four people he had never seen and the girl that carried him there.

Why?

Was it funny to hurt him?

Why was he being harmed?

And why did everything burn?

He heard the murmuring of the people, the people watching him suffer. Why?

He felt a hand cup his chin, and he tried to back away, only to hit a wall.

His eyes stared at the girls as she smiled at him, crouching down to reach his eye level. She was nice, right?

"Help me," He begged, his voice small and weak. She didn't seem to care though as she continued to smile at him.

"Hey, Kageyama Tobio wouldn't like to see you like this, would he?" She teased, the way Hinata looked at her changing. The smile she sent him wasn't to comfort him, it was sadistic, as she sat there mocking him. How did she know Kageyama? What would Kageyama do?

His chest burned as he reached, out his hands, wrapping them around the girl's arms. "Help me please," He begged more, the heat over taking his senses.

She jumped back at his touch, a look of disgust as she rubbed her arms, a weird smell coming from them. She scowled and pulled her leg back, kicking Hinata right in the stomach.

"He has pyrokinesis, take him away," She commanded, walking away with another lab coat person that held ice for her. 

He felt water splash over him and steam clouded his vision, making him want to run, but his muscles ached as the heat overtook him, causing him to loose his consciousness once again.

* * *

This time Hinata didn't wake up in a van, being carried, or being experimented on, but in a bed that sat in the corner of a room. 

Hinata was confused, scratch that, Hinata was extremely confused. 

His school uniform sat on the bedside table as he looked at what he was wearing now, just a plain white shirt and black shorts. Did someone change him?

He glanced around, noticing an empty bookshelf, a desk with a lamp, and a chair, all just sitting there.

Was this a dream?

Hinata attempted to get up, his muscles aching and not allowing him to. He fell back, just staring up at the ceiling.

Was this is life now?

He heard a small noise come from his right and directed his eyes over to see his door opening.

Was it one of those people again? Would they come to hurt him?

But a head of dark hair appeared with a tray of food. Dull brown eyes stared at Hinata, making the red head want to jump.

"Kunimi!" He exclaimed, almost as if he'd seen a ghost.

Yet Kunimi didn't have a quite as reaction.

"Oh, you're awake," was all he said as he walked over and placed food on the bedside table, sitting down in the singular chair.

"So, where are we?" Hinata asked, Kunimi just shrugging. 

"Um, is there anyone else here that they did those things to?" Hinata questioned, Kunimi nodding.

"If you mean the shot, then yes. I can produce ice now," Kunimi told Hinata, tightening his hand into a fist and then opening it, a small piece of ice sitting on his palm.

"Oh, can I do that?" Hinata asked, a little bit of excitement in his voice. Did he really have real life super powers?

"I assume you do something related to heat because of all the employees dumping water on you," Kunimi explained, playing with the piece of ice in his hand.

"Employees? So we're at the facility then?" He asked himself, Kunimi not caring enough to ask about it.

"Oh yeah, where's Oikawa?" Hinata asked, looking around the room. He definitely wasn't there with him but he was taken with Kunimi, right?

"He has his weekly check up today. They make us show them our powers so they can conduct experiments with us. In return, we have a place to live and food to eat," He nonchalantly said, not looking at Hinata.

"And you're fine with that? With just staying here?" He asked, not wanting to raise his voice, yet he was a tiny bit angry. 

"What else am I going to do? Try to escape into a world I'm not familiar with? For all we know, we can be in another country right now," Kunimi reasoned, getting up. "Anyway, Oikawa should be back any minute, I'll have him come to see you," He told Hinata, pointing to his food. "Eat or your muscles won't heal," and with that, he left.

Hinata stared at the miso soup and rice that sat on the tray, yet he didn't feel hungry. How could he have gotten kidnapped and the people he's stuck with don't care? How would he ever get out?

The voice of Oikawa's sister echoed through his head as he tried to relax, poking at the boy. 

_"I think when he was 5 or 6, he was kidnapped and went missing for 7 months."_

He breathed in as he laid down, closing his eyes, wanting to wake up from this mess of a nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡  
> I feel really bad for Hinata, but what's done is done (＞ｍ＜) 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and until next time, goodbye and please stay safe!! (＾▽＾)


	6. Exploding Vans and No Hair Gel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kageyama to have a weird dream, Hinata to wake up to an alive Oikawa, and a van explodes, but who did it? 〜(＞＜)〜

_It was barren._

_Yet it wasn't dry._

_The water sat around his ankles as he stared out to the still surface._

_A constant voice told him to look around, the feeling making a chill race up his body._

_"Is anyone there?" Kageyama called out, looking out in the distance, only to see water._

_He then felt a hand on his shoulder, making his quickly turn, frightened at the sudden touch._

_An orange-haired boy looked up to him, wearing a smug smile on his face._

_"Dang Bakeyama, I didn't think you would be so jumpy," He teased, snickering at his own joke. Tobio scowled, wanting to yell and feeling the instinct to hit the middle blocker. Instead he sighed, his heart panging a little._

_This was just a dream. This isn't the real Hinata._

_Yet it was so hard to convince his heart that it wasn't._

_"What are you doing here Dumbass? Found a way to bother me in my dreams now?" He playfully said, his tone making him sound angry, but for some reason this Hinata glowed, knowing Kageyama didn't mean it with any malice._

_"You're not happy to see me? Boo you!" Hinata exclaimed, putting his thumb down and sticking out his tongue. Kageyama's hand swiftly swung from his side and hit Hinata square in the forehead, making him crouch down, covering his head._

_"Stop Idiot," He scolded, looking off with a sly smile on his face. He had to have been blushing because his cheeks burned as he turned away, not allowing Hinata to see._

_As Tobio took a glance at the boy, it was quite obvious that he wasn't look at Kageyama, but was still hiding his face in his arms. The setter sighed and crouched down, trying to peel his arms away from his face._

_"Hinata, what are you-" He started to ask, jumping back and making the water splash as he sat down, eyes widening in shock._

_His best friend stared at him, his eyes lighter then usual. A small flame danced around his face, rapidly growing until it consumed his face. Hinata didn't move or have a reaction, just crouched there, the fire combusting him._

_"Idiot, use the water!" Kageyama shouted, splashing the water that sat around him at Hinata, attempting to put out his body fire. A warm hand wrapped around his wrists, not burning him, but they stung. Tobio winced as Hinata knocked him onto his back, sitting right on top of him as the setter tried to keep his face above the water._

_"Wake up," He commanded, his light eyes piercing through Kageyama's head, an aching throb forming in Tobio's mind. The taller boy tried to breathe in, only getting a low amount of oxygen as Hinata compressed his lungs as he sat on them._

_"Wake up Kageyama," The fake Hinata said again, quieter this time. Almost as if he was fading._

_  
_"Kageyama, wake up!" Another voice yelled, causing the first-year to jump up, hitting his head on the seat in front of him. His heart quickly beat, the sudden surprise going straight to his core. Sugawara stood next to him, titling his head, worry written all over his face.

"Is everything okay? You weren't waking up when I was saying your name, I was about to start shaking you," Koushi asked, clearly concerned for his underclassman. 

All Kageyama did was partially nod, collecting his things as he exited the bus.

What the hell was that?

* * *

Shouyou awoke from a dreamless sleep to see a head of hair on his bed, the blurriness from just waking up not helping him recognize who it is. His limbs didn't hurt as much as before and he slowly moved his arm over, tapping the person on the head.

The head of hair immediately looked up, brown pupils widening at the sight. 

"Chibi-chan, you're awake!" They yelled, boosting them self up and enclosing Hinata in a hug. Shouyou's brain made the connection between their appearance and voice, drawing his arms around his senior, returning the hug.

"Oikawa-san, you're okay!" He exclaimed, the setter backing up and smiling.

"I'm so happy you're awake Chibi-chan, I thought Kunimi poisoned you with his horrendous cooking!" Oikawa joked, sitting on Shouyou's bed. From this angle, Hinata could see Oikawa's full appearance, yet he didn't look that different from himself. Oikawa wore a white t-shirt and black shorts, black glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and his hair had less volume then Hinata remembered. 

"Is your hair longer?" Hinata asked, looking at the brown strands that hung past his ears. Oikawa opened his mouth to answer, but the door opened, Kunimi walking in.

"He can't get hair gel so it's stuck like that," Kunimi told Hinata, clearly listening to their conversation.

"I need hair gel! If only Iwa-chan could sneak some in for me but he's not here," Oikawa whined, throwing himself backwards on the bed.

"It's not like he even knows where you are," Kunimi reminded him, making Oikawa kick his legs.

"That's no help! You're supposed to be nice to your upperclassmen!" 

Hinata let out a small laugh as Oikawa playfully threw a tantrum on his bed.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Do you see the target anywhere?" An intercom buzzed, the agent in the van glancing at the cameras.

A clear image of the outside of a school was shown, a group of people leaving.

"Yeah, they're currently leaving at the Karasuno main entrance with their classmates," the agent reported, watching the children walk past the gate, some walking farther then the others.

"Which one looks the easiest to use as bait?" The communicator buzzed again, the camera zooming in on one of the girls.

"It says here Yachi Hitoka, she's only 149.7 cm, and isn't a player," they shot back quickly, the communicator going silent.

It took a minute before it replied again, the message having clear interference. 

"G-Get _zz, zz_ t of there!" It shouted, making the agent back up into someone.

"I can't help to see that you're watching Yachi-chan, wanna talk?" A petrifying voice asked, causing the agent to turn and attempt to get away, the van doors somehow locked. A purple smoke flooded the area, entering their lungs, causing them to choke on their breath.

"I just wanted to talk normally, but I guess this will do. See you later," the person sneered before the other passed out. The communicator buzzed again, urgency clear in their message.

"Agent 37, are you alright?" It rung out, their worries clear.

"I have your agent now, so listen up. Tell your boss that if I don't get Oikawa, Kunimi, and Hinata back, their research is as good as gone," the attacker threatened, picking up the passed out agent.

"We don't take threats from monsters," it responded, low and silent but still clear.

"Oh it wasn't a threat, it was a promise, but enjoy the show," they blissfully said, unlocking the van and hoping out, gracefully walking away.

In a matter of seconds, the communicator was silenced by a big _BOOM,_ and fire raged in the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, that took a while because my motivation ran away and i had to find it (⇀‸↼‶) 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it tho and please leave a comment cause those seem to motivate me!!


	7. Small Author Note~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Note from Raichi

Hi hi guys!

Project Kinesis will be on a small hiatus as I attempt to rewrite the first few chapters. School has been a pain in my butt and honestly, I'm not proud of my writing style on this story so I have no motivation to write new chapters.

So far though, I rewrote only half of chapter 1 and the word count is already at 1.3k so I'm hoping that I can at least double the length of my chapters!

Please don't be upset, no major plot lines in the plot will be changed and all of my writing will be more descriptive!

Thank you and until next time, stay safe <3


End file.
